just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bolt Action Rifle
The Bolt Action Rifle is a rifle in New and Improved Medici and Fictional Content for Just Cause 2. Description This rifle is at least 70 years old, but can still shoot. It has a bolt that is pulled every time after shot, and the rifle is always brown. The Type 99 variant (see below) has a shorter barrel than the rest of the variants. It also has the ability to fire rifle grenades, making it unique. Just Cause 2 This rifle was used by the Japanese soldiers in Hantu Island. Although 70 years old, this rifle can still instantly kill almost anybody with a single shot. It would take a maximum of three shots to kill somebody, no more, however many soldiers are killed by one shot or two shots. So it is advised to use this against strong enemies. This rifle can only be taken off dead Japanese soldiers. It has 5 rounds in one magazine. Total ammunition carried is 30 rounds. This is the only weapon in the game to have variants: *The normal variant (the one showed in the picture above) *The scoped variant (known as the Scoped Bolt Action Rifle) *The Type 99 variant (known as the Type 99 rifle) These all can be obtained from dead Japanese soldiers, although the Type 99 Rifle is rare, and hard to find. It is advised to use this as less as possible, as you will need to go back to Hantu Island to restock on ammunition, and on strong enemies, like Pandak Panay, where it is most effective. New and Improved Medici This rifle was used by Medician forces in the 20th Century. Medici had many of these rifles (and their variants) imported, so much that it had become the military's service rifle by 1938. By this point, they had even started manufacturing their own variants. This rifle saw action during the Italian invasion of Medici. The Medician variants were only issued to 1/4 th of the Medician Forces, so the Japanese variants saw more action than the Medician variants. By the end of WW2, almost the entire army was issued with Medician variants. The Japanese variants were sold to other countries, with a few exceptions, one of which is displayed in the Medici Weapons Museum, along with the Medician variant. This rifle was the service rifle of the Medician Forces till 1950, when it was replaced by the M1 Garand as the service rifle. Trivia *This rifle (and all of its variants) are based off the real life Arisaka rifles, which were also used by Imperial Japanese Military in World War II. *Another variant of the rifle (which was also based off the real life TERA rifle) was to be added into JC2, but didn't make it into the final version. *The Type 99 rifle is based off the real Type 99 short rifle variant of the Arisaka, unlike the normal variant,which is based on the Type 38 variant,and the scoped variant,which is based off the Type 97 sniper rifle variant. See this link, this link, and this link for information about the real life versions. Category:Weapons Category:Content Category:Fictional Content for Just Cause 2 Category:Antique weapons Category:New and Improved Medici